What the Frickle Frack Do I Name This
by feferi-38D
Summary: Two kids meet in a wood and soon become best friends. Stuff happens. I'm bad at writing descriptions.


"Where's Mum?" I asked to the empty house. She was in her garden, probably. Tending to the rare flowers and plants she had ordered from all corners of the globe. Whenever her friends would come over or she'd have one of those huge parties where I'd have to stay locked in my room she'd brag to anyone who'd listen about her garden. It was rather impressive, I have to admit. It seemed to be the only thing she cared about, other than her social status. I decided not to go searching for her. Better not bother her or she might shout at me. That's never fun.

"What to do? What to do?" I said to myself. I looked through the books on my shelf. I'd read them all several times. They were lovely stories, but a girl has got to do more than sit inside all day reading. My tutor was visiting her family for a while because her sister had fallen ill. I wished I could go to regular school, with all the other kids. But my mother would just not have it. She always had said that the teachers were dumb and the other kids would make me mischievous. I asked her why she didn't send me to private school and she said that it's because the nearest one is too far away, but I knew it was really because she didn't want to spend that much money on it. Though we were quite rich, her inheritance would only last so long and she would much rather spend it on things like parties and clothes. I knew she didn't want me so I tried to be as good a child as I could, for fear she might get sick of me and try to get rid of me.

I looked out the window over our large property. There was a large wood that covered up a large portion of the land. Nobody ever went in it. It scared me when I was younger. I feared that there were large wolves that ate children like in the fairytales. But I knew that wasn't true now. I was nearly twelve years old, much too old to believe in silly fairytales.

I put on my boots and went outside. The spring breeze blew softly and I felt my skirt of my light blue dress flitter around my knees. It was a nice day, very warm for this early in the year. I ventured out across the well kempt lawn and to the edge of the wood. The trees were tall and the sunlight filtered through the branches covering the ground in an eerie light. I slowly stepped forward into the overgrown grass. I was almost expecting something magical to happen, like woodland creatures coming out of their homes to greet the unfamiliar girl or fairies to fly out of the holes in the trees. Nothing like that happened though, for it was just an ordinary forest.

I wandered through the brush, steadily moving forward. "Well, this is boring." I said to the air as I ventured forward without purpose or direction. I heard a snap of twigs behind me. Probably nothing. But then again… Wolves always attack girls who travel alone in the forest. This was a terrible idea. Hadn't I paid attention to any of my stories that I treasured? I wouldn't have any time to run home. Wolves are much faster than children who stay inside all day. I couldn't possibly outrun one, so there was no other choice than to defend myself. I picked up a large stick off the ground. "If there's a wolf out there, I will smash you in the head! You better not mess with me, buddy!" Then I laughed at myself. Of course there aren't any wolves out here. It's much too small, not even a proper forest. I dropped the stick as I berated myself for being so foolish.

I heard a growl, an honest to god wolf growl. I screamed and ran forward. I stumbled over a branch and nearly fell. Someone grabbed my hand. "Run!" They yelled as we dashed forward. "We're being chased. The wolves are after us." They dragged me forward and as we sprinted through the brushed. I tripped many times, but kept moving forward.

We came across a clearing and they dropped my hand. "I think we're safe." The boy said as he gestured to a stump. "Sit down." We both caught our breath.

I looked at the boy. He had long, choppy, black hair that covered his ears and went down to his chin. He was wearing black sneakers that were stained with mud, a plain black t-shirt, and wrinkled and ripped denim jeans. His skin was pale except for the dark spots under his sad eyes that were a dark shade of brown. He was about the same height as me, maybe an inch or so taller, but very thin. "Why did you growl at me?" I asked him.

"What are you talking about? That was the wolves."

"This wood is much too small. Wolves don't live here. And even if they did my mother would probably hire someone to get rid of them. That doesn't happen in real life. It's just the stuff of the stories."

"Anything can happen if you believe it will. Life is much more interesting if you believe in things. The cynical lead boring lives. What's the point of anything if you're not gonna have fun?"

"You're strange."

"And you're not? Isn't everybody a little strange in their own way? All the people worth knowing, at least."

"What are you doing here?"

"I might ask the same of you."

"Well, it _is_ my property."

"I didn't think anybody ever came out here. I live a little over that way. My house is small and crowded and it's nice to get away sometimes."

"This is the first time I've ever been out here. It's rather beautiful, I think. There's something magical about it, don't you think? Like it came right out of a story book."

"I guess. You sure are into all those fairy books, aren't ya princess?"

"Stories are so much better than real life. You get to go on adventures and do daring things you never would have been able to do."

"Life can be an adventure too. You just have to find it. Anyone can make their adventure happen if they try. That's what I want to do. I want to run away. I'm too much of a coward, though. Maybe one day."

"Right now kind of feels like an adventure to me. I don't get out of my house much. Sometimes I feel like running away too, but I haven't any clue where I would go. You're not a coward."

"You don't know what it's like. You have nothing to run away from, princess. You would run away if you was me. You're brave like that."

"How do you know if I'm brave or not?"

"I can tell. It was a pleasure meeting you, princess, but it appears that the sun shall be setting soon and I must return to my house."

"Oh."

"What?"

"I haven't any idea where I am or how to get back home."

"You live in the huge blue mansion with all the flowers, right?"

"It's not that big." He raised his eyebrow. "Yes, I do."

"Right this way, m'lady." He held my arm and led me back to my house.

"I like you."

"Okay,"

"Will you be my friend?"

He shrugged. "Sure,"

"You should come here again."

"When?"

"Tomorrow, same time,"

"See you tomorrow then, princess."

"Persephone,"

"Bless you."

"No, my name, it's Persephone."

"See you later, Persephone."

I walked inside. Feeling something. Not alone anymore. Not quite so empty.


End file.
